The Founder's Magic I
by A Spy A Sword A Pen
Summary: On a patrol one evening, Hermione Granger stumbles across a mysterious magic. The magic sends her back in time. When she arrives she is in the seventh year of Severus Snape. Mysterious book in hand, she must fix the mistakes of the past.FullSummaryInside


Summary: On a patrol one evening, Hermione Granger stumbles across a mysterious magic. The magic sends her back in time. When she arrives she is in the seventh year of the Maurauders but more importantly, that of Severus Snape. Mysterious book in hand, she goes about trying to prevent or do damage control to the things that befall her future potions professor. Will her mission succeed? How will she get home? Does she want to?  
**Disclaimer:** Although I wish that I was the owner of HP, so that I could change things to suit my purposes, I do not. JKR does, and she killed off all my favourite characters or married them off to idiots!! Regardless, I will be playing with them here.

~*~*~*~*~!~!~!~!~*~*~*~*~

~The Founder's Magic I~

~Prologue~

She was about to turn in for the evening when Hermione Granger heard a noise from her peripheral vision she saw a figure turn a corner. She drew her wand and followed. It was her duty to nab rouge death eaters before they could kill her or her peers.

What she saw surprised her. She didn't know where in the castle she was, but even more startling were the figures and what was behind them.

There were four figures, looking to be between mortals and ghosts. Two were men, on in red and gold clothes with a smiling face, and one with silver and green robes with a face that gave away nothing. The two women were different as well, one was short and plump in her yellow robes with a friendly smile, while the other was tall and thin with blue robes and a spark in her eyes that gave hint of her infinite intelligence.

The two men appeared to be arguing, but the plump woman silenced them when Hermione approached.

The blue robed lady smiled, "Hello my dear. My name is Rowena Ravenclaw. My friend Helga Hufflepuff and is trying to get these two gits, Godric and Salazar to stop arguing over who should tell you, while I go and tell you myself."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest. _'The founders are dead!' _she thought, _'But then, they __**do **__look any awful lot like they are supposed to, and I'm not familiar with this part of the castle. Plus this __**is**__ Hogwarts. They also look a bit like ghosts. I might as well hear them out.'_ She closed her mouth and Rowena smiled, as if she had listened in on Hermione's silent conversation.

"We have a job for you Hermione Granger. This war had unnecessary casualties. This could be fixed by you and no one else." She silenced Hermione-who had opened her mouth to protest again- with a look. "Namely Severus Snape, shouldn't have died. If THEY hadn't meddled, he would still be alive. There are others of course, who might live if you did this, but the focus is Severus Snape. It wasn't his time to die."

"How do I do this?" Hermione asked, a feeling of hope blossoming in her chest. She could save her heroic professor!

"We" she gestured between her and the other founders, "would send you into the past with a book to help you pinpoint things that should have happened differently. You can tell no one, except the headmaster, but do **not** show **anyone** the book, even Dumbledore."

Godric and Salazar came over to them, fuming. "You weren't supposed to tell her. That was **my **job!" they said in unison.

The two turned on each other. "Your job!" Godric roared, "She is in **my **house!"

"Well she could have been in mine! And this is about one of **my** Slytherins!" Salazar shot back.

Helga shot Hermione a look that said, _"I tried, but they are men, what can you do?"_ Hermione smiled in return. She knew _exactly_ how she felt after having to put up with Ron and Harry.

She turned to the men. "Stop it! You two are worse than Harry and Ron! It doesn't matter which of you should have told me. The deed is done.

"Now, are you going to shut up and behave, or should I silence the both of you?" She threatened, slipping into the role of peacekeeper, like when her two friends argued. She didn't even realize that she was speaking to some of the most powerful adult wizards in a tone she reserved for her friends. If she had, she would have been mortified.

"Good work, Dearie." Helga smiled at her when the men shut up. "Now, here is what you need to know…"

~*~*~*~*~!~!~!~!~*~*~*~*~

**Important!: Please check out my poll to tell me which story you want updated most!**

Please Review!


End file.
